


The First Task

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dragons, F/M, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Light Angst, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: The First task of tri-wizard tournament from Ginny eyes.





	The First Task

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from fanfiction.net and wattpad  
> Written for The House Competition Round 1 for team Hufflepuff 2017.

Team : Hufflepuff

Category : Drabble

Prompt : Dragons

Word Count :570

A big thank you too EvasiveMuse and Magi Silverwolf for the beta work enjoy people :)

"Dragons" she exclaimed angrily as she watched her brother Charlie and co-workers struggle with the Hungarian Horntail that Harry was supposed to fight. "How on the earth is he supposed to fight the most vicious dragon of the lot without any experience or proper training? Poor Harry didn't even know he had to fight a dragon until the task started. Maybe I should just hex the judge panel after the task is over with a powerful Bat-Bogey Hex for putting the Champions' lives in danger. 

What were they thinking?" Her trail of thought continued as she focused on the dragon in the arena. She turned towards her left to where she knew her brother Ron was sitting with his best friend Hermione. Both of them were looking very pale in contrast to their normal skin tone. Ron, in fact, was trembling while Hermione was biting her nails as they looked ahead. She knew they were as worried and scared for Harry as she was even if Ron was being a prat at the moment.

She made a silent prayer in her heart for Harry's safety as she along with the rest of the students in the stands waited for the task to start. After a while, which seemed like eternity to her, they called him to begin the task. She wondered what plan he had to tackle the task. She watched as he used the summoning spell to call his Firebolt to him. She waited for a moment but nothing happened. "

Had he done the spell correct?" She started to doubt when she heard it arriving. Despite her worry for Harry she grinned because it had worked. Harry had won the first battle; all he had to do now was collect the golden egg without getting hurt. She saw as Harry took off on his broomstick and soared in the sky. She looked on with her binoculars as she observed Harry planning his moves. Her heart came into her mouth as the Horntail breathed fire to the spot he was at mere seconds ago. It was a close call. She realized it wasn't as easy as she had concluded it to be.

She watched in fascination as Harry dived and dodged the dragon. "He really was born to fly." She gave herself a little smile at the thought. The smile fades as soon as it appears on her face when narrowly missed getting seriously injured. She was horrified when Harry started engaging the Horntail with himself. "Has he gone crazy?" she questioned to herself. "Harry Potter you better come out of this task in one piece" she demanded with him, fixing his flying back with a stern gaze. 

She then saw him diving for the eggs and, with sheer dumb luck; he caught the golden egg unharmed. She could hear Bagman proclaiming that Harry was quickest to get the egg, but it didn't matter now. What mattered was that Harry was now safely out of the reach of the dragon with minimal injuries. She gave a sigh of relief as she thought how brilliantly he had performed in the task. She was so proud of him. She decided to join her classmates as they made their way back into the castle. When they reached the common room she could see Harry and Ron laughing about something. The sight in front of her made her believe that everything was alright now.


End file.
